Silicon chips are usually rectangular in shape to maximise the number of parts per wafer. This is well suited to the arrangement of functional blocks for the electronics system, since these are likewise rectangular. In the case of an MEMS type micromotor provided in a silicon plate and using comb-type interdigital electrostatic actuators or “comb drive”, the actuator(s) generally have a rectangular shape, but as they must generate high forces, they occupy large areas and therefore they cannot be segmented into several blocks to be distributed optimally over a rectangular chip. Since the rotor of the micromotor is circular, it is even more difficult to optimise the occupied surface on the silicon plate supporting the micromotor and on the wafer, which thus results in large unused areas of the silicon. This optimisation can be rendered even more complex if the aim is to maximise the efficiency of the micromotor by optimising the arrangement of the actuator or actuators.
The invention aims to resolve these problems by proposing a drive module that allows optimisation of all these parameters, in particular by optimising the area of silicon necessary for production of the module, while obtaining a micromotor of increased efficiency.